Yatta! Deban Da!
by guardianluver
Summary: Max, Lucy, and Jessica have appeared in brief cameos constantly in Battle of the Light, but now it is their turn to star in their OWN fanfiction! As we all can say, yay! It really IS their turn now! Rated T for raging harsh words... DISCONTINUED
1. Introduction

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

* * *

"Hi everyone!" Max said, waving. "Long time no see, eh?"

"Are we going to be starting this _again_?" Lucy asked. "We always start out by arguing about who gets the microphone and-"

"Okay, we're just going to clarify stuff about our absence for the intro, right?" Max said. "So, I get to answer stuff, you get to answer stuff, and Jess gets to answer stuff! Simple as that!"

"Right, but don't leave me in the background this time!" Jess pouted. "Max always gets the spotlight, and I'm portrayed as an otaku by the author…!"

"Okay," Max said, drawing out a piece of paper. "Here are the questions… hmm…"

 **Q1: WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?**

"Well, we were in some sort of abyss," Max said. "An abyss of forgetfulness, I think."

"Yeah, there were so many weird things there!" Lucy continued. "It was kind of funny…"

"Yeah," Jess replied. "But next question."

 **Q2: HOW DID YOU GUYS GET YOUR OWN FANFICTION?**

"Well, the author wanted us to have our own!" Lucy replied, "because no duh."

"Correct!" Jess exclaimed. "But Author-san decided to make us a bit more special and decided to edit the designs we had and also she changed my species a bit…"

 **Q3: WHAT DID YOU SEE WHEN YOU WERE AWAY?**

"It was funny," Jess said fondly. "I saw some old characters from stories that Author-san used to have…"

"Yeah, we all did…" Max wiped a tear from laughing. "Elemental Girls… sheesh, they sucked so badly, it was so funny how she's changed as an author, remember the Bok Choys?"

"Don't mention them!" Lucy said. "They seriously had to be some of the most messed up characters in the world!"

"The covers she made for old stories…" Max said. "At the time she didn't even know what the heck she was supposed to write and the lines were cheesy and totally clichéd…"

 **THAT'S ENOUGH!**

"Sorry, Author-san!" Jess said suddenly. "Well, that's the end of our introduction! We'll be going over our backstory and we hope to see you again!"

* * *

 _Yes, I do have old stories that failed so badly I forgot them… but these guys *glare* made me remember. Ah, I used to love writing those stories… pouring my heart and soul into them hoping that I'd be able to create a novel and get it published…_

 _Yep, childhood dreams, man._

 _See you later!_


	2. SHORT- Sword Art Online RAGE

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

 _SHORT: SAO rage brought to you by… Jess!_

* * *

"NO! SUGOU, YOU DAMN LITTLE- WHY I OUGHT TO- OMIGOD WHY DID YOU DO SUCH THINGS- KAYABA WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE SERVERS TO HIM- KAZUTO SAVE HER- SUGOU'S A PERVERT HOW YOU DARE DO SUCH THINGS TO ASUNA!" Jess grabbed her phone and began running around with it, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Uu-" whimpered Lucy. "What is she doing?"

"Raging against Sword Art Online," replied Max in a cheery voice. "She's been doing this for a _looonnng_ time, hasn't she? The moment she started watching the anime, she's been yelling like that…" He followed Jess's progress with an almost bored expression. She began pacing the room and raging against Sugou.

"THAT PERVERT… THAT FILTHY LITTLE-" Jess stomped her foot.

"Um…" Lucy said. "Hasn't she said that twice…?"

"Oh, but she's really mad," replied Max. "She said the episode was really painful to watch and made _me_ watch it."

"Was it painful?" croaked Lucy.

"Yep," Max said. "Especially the part where he dug the blade into Kirito's chest."

"WHAT?!"

"Long story."

* * *

 **Exactly how I felt when I watched the episode… then, sweet, sweet, justice… a huh-huh-huh! JUSTICE IS SERVED TO THE DAMN BIYOTCH SUGOU! AHAHAHAHA!**

 **Bye! I had to write this because that's exactly how me and Jess feel!**


	3. Q&A again

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

 **iPad update again. Mom forced me off the computer. Sorry about mistakes in the meantime. I was like this: Nuu I need update my fanfiction…**

 **Mom: get off the computer. Or I smash it.**

 **Silver lining.**

* * *

 **Why doesn't Author-san update this in a fruitful manner?**

Max: she's really busy, that's all.

Lucy: and the amount of time she's allowed on the computer isn't exactly what she would prefer.

Jessica: she begs you to be patient in the meantime.

 **What was Author-san thinking about when she decided your species?**

Max: Sky the Squirrel.

Lucy: cats are awesome.

Jessica: she liked wolves, but then she realized her wolf design looked too much like a fox so later she changed it into a ram.

 **How did Author-san decide your emblems that appear on your clothes?**

Max: I have no idea.

Lucy: I'm assuming she had some sort of motive.

Jessica: she wanted us to have our own uniqueness, so that's why we each have a style.

 **What were your original personalities as they were seen in Battle of the Light?**

Max: obnoxious and loud… With a hint of rudeness.

Lucy: sometimes shy with complete fangirliness

Jessica: being the person to point out the awkward truth, and is not afraid to speak her mind

 **What are your personalities now?**

Max: caring, and sometimes blunt, likes to run around

Lucy: shy, introverted bookworm... But don't touch my tail... Or else...

Jessica: an otaku and proud of it

 **Why does Author-san have so many stories?**

Max: her head is a library.

Lucy: she needs to write them down or her head will explode.

Jessica: because she can.

 **What does Author-san do in her free time?**

Max: waits for the next update of Yandere Simulator.

Lucy: listens to Vocaloid.

Jessica: draws for DeviantArt

Max: plays the Battle Cats

Lucy: sings Vocaloid in English **(you will not say that)**

Jessica: reads books and dreams about getting SAO light novels

 **What does Author-san have planned for this story?**

Max: I have no idea.

Lucy: her favorite author saying is, "when all fails, kill a character."

Jessica: didn't the maker of Game of Thrones say that?

Lucy: but still. For her sequel story, she did kill a character, correct?

Jessica: we all expected her to die anyway…

 **Will the next chapter be better than a question and answer?**

Max: without a doubt.

Lucy: hopefully.

Jessica: if she doesn't get caught while typing on an iPad.

* * *

 **Yep. I have a weird life. Don't worry, the next chapter will be awesome! Order of the Galaxy is next in my update list! Byee~~~**


	4. Backstory and Dislikes&Likes

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to Yatta! Deban Da!" said Max proudly. "I am proud to announce that this chapter will be fruitful and long!"

"Of course _you_ say that," sniffed Lucy. "Author-san always puts you first-"

"Hee-hee-hee…" giggled Jennifer a bit demonically. "This is fun- oh, ho, ho…"

"What is she doing…?" sighed Lucy.

"Playing Yandere Simulator," Max observed the screen of Jennifer's computer. "She always laughs a bit demonically while playing that game, probably because she's killing-"

"You stand corrected," Jennifer's voice said from behind the screen. "Time to kill Sakyu… someone saw me… goodbye…"

"She hasn't acted like that since she played the genocide route in Undertale…" Lucy said. "But hey! Without further ado, let's get to the chapter!"

* * *

 **Max's backstory:**

"I knew you wanted to know about me!" Max said. "Well, here's the thing- I come from a family of really thumping respectable people. I was supposed to bring honor to my family, what with who I was raised by."

"They really were strict," Lucy said. "I remember when you were at school and you were stressing about the B you got on your test-"

"It was a B! How am I supposed to be able to not get in trouble with a B?!" Max fumed. "But anyway, I had a mom, a dad, and a brother, who, by the double u's, is called Christopher."

"We didn't exactly need to know that," Jenny said from the computer. "Die Midori!" A scream.

"Who did you kill now?"

"I killed Midori Gurin. Oh gods, Hero persona caught me!" Mashing of keyboard.

"Okay, anyway," Max said, "I'd always run away and they'd say, _you're bringing dishonor to your family!_ So when I decided I had enough, I really just went to live on my own."

"Rephrase," Jenny said, "he moved in with Lucy and her family."

"Hey, they don't need to know that-"

"Let Lucy speak, you annoying prick," Jenny replied.

* * *

 **Lucy's backstory:**

"My family isn't exactly uptight like Max's," Lucy began, "but we all do love to read. I mean, the worst punishment would be to get your books taken away from you and locked in a cellar."

"No kidding?" asked Jenny. An ominous tune played out of her computer. "Whoops, forgot to turn down the music for Undertale."

"Did you play the genocide route first?"

"No, actually. I played the True Pacifist first, although I didn't sell my soul to Chara," Jenny said, looking up. "Aren't you going to tell them your backstory?"

"Oh, right!" Lucy turned back to the screen. "And, when Max moved in, it was a bit of a pain for _me,_ but my family really did like him."

"Of course they did," Max said. "I'm very likeable."

"No you're not."

"Can we get on to Jenny's backstory?"

* * *

 **Jenny's backstory:**

"I come from a traditional Japanese family," said Jenny. "And of course, they really didn't like it when I spent most of my time playing video games. They were extremely angry when I told them I wanted to be like that.

"I moved to America on a scholarship, and that was it for me, because I met Max and Lucy and we got along just fine, and they even helped me learn English, which is why I can speak it fluently- _kuso!_ " She started shaking the screen of her computer.

"Please excuse my sudden behavior," Jenny coughed. "But I was just beaten up. Um, anyway, my family and I still keep in touch, but it's not like it used to be with a calm and free atmosphere. More like tension. And by the way…"

She leaned close. "I REALLY CAN'T STAND TENSION!"

Both Max and Lucy scuttled away.

* * *

 **Things that Max likes:**

"Um, sweets, napping, eating…"

"You sound like Garfield." **(Totally unrelated, but I** _ **love**_ **the Garfield comics)**

"Author san, how many times do we have to say, don't interrupt our story with stupid notes?"

 **Shut yer mouth. I can delete you.**

"Okay."

* * *

 **Things that Max dislikes:**

"Rain, rain, and mud."

"Why, because they get on your high-tops?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **Things that Lucy likes:**

"Books!"

"What are you, a bookworm?"

"You sound like Sans! Half of his jokes aren't even-"

" _WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_

"Uu, nothing, Jenny."

* * *

 **Things that Lucy dislikes:**

"Don't touch my tail! HEY! MAX, NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT A KNIFE IS BEING SHOVED UP YOUR NOSE!"

"Um… sorry!"

* * *

 **Things that Jenny likes:**

"Manga, anime, and video games."

"Typical."

"Me is an otaku and is proud of it."

* * *

 **Things that Jenny dislikes:**

"Idiots who think I'm addicted to video games… and people who call manga anime… I think the last person who said that was never found again…"

"What happened to him?"

"He moved."

Both Max and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Although I think the person before that is out of the hospital by now…"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Well then. I have lots of jokes for this story and the next one is about how they met at school.**

 **See you then… *scuttles off to watch Game Grumps play Undertale* *pops back in***

 **Oh right! I'm making Undertale fanart! Look forward to that on my DeviantArt! It'll be Frisk. With Sans and Papyrus, maybe.**

 **Good bai! Guardianluver is… out!**


	5. Christmas Special: Prologue

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

 _We will have a Christmas special!_

 _Jessica: HOI! I'm TEMMIE!_

 _No, you are not Temmie._

 _Jessica: HOI! I'M TEMMIE!_

 _Fine._

* * *

"Look guys! It's almost going to be Christmas!" said Lucy excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"It's only November 30th, Lucy. Don't be delusional."

"But the festivity is already in the air!" Lucy squealed. "I can already smell the candy canes and eggnog!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to play Undertale," snarled Jessica, hunched over her computer. "Luckily for you, I am in Snowdin town and am currently appeased with the happiness, so I will not try to kill you."

"Okay," Lucy said. "Thank god you won't kill me."

"You do know I'm considering it, correct?" Jessica said, mashing buttons. "I'm almost at the end of the Pacifist ending…"

"You mean the post Genocide ending?"

"Yup," Jessica said, and pressed X. She closed the laptop and smiled. "It looks as if I need to start planning out my Christmas wish list, eh?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Max asked, bored. "Making Christmas lists are for little kids."

"But theoretically it doesn't hurt to tap into an inner kid, Max," Jessica scolded. "Come on, we should go get a Christmas tree, right?"

"No way in heck am I agreeing-"

[…]

"Why did I agree to this…?" whined Max.

"Shut up and drive," snarled Jessica. "Otherwise I'm going to kick your wrasse from here to the moon."

"Oi!"

"Shut up. Drive! GODDAMMIT LOOK OUT FOR THE BIRD-"

"F-"

They'd managed to get to the tree farm successfully in one piece, however.

"Alright, did you say you wanted a tree?" gasped the gardener seeing the state that both Max and Jessica were in.

"Yes."

"We want the largest and cheapest tree you've got," said Jessica. The farmer thought for awhile before making them follow him, showing them a fairly sizeable tree.

"You want this?"

"Sure."

"This'll be 100 dollars."

"YOU CALL THAT CHEAP, YOU DAMN-"

"Profanity, Max!"

"You say that again! You're the one using profanity!"

* * *

 **To be continued… Come on, it'll be longer later. I promise.**

 **This practically counts as a prologue to my Christmas Special so, take in account. A message from Temmie:**

" **Ho1! I'm TEMMIE!"**

 **Oh god. Does she say anything else? Nah, what am I saying?**

 **Also, I watched Hetalia- Axis Powers episode 28. Does Italy do anything else but wave a white flag? And China. "AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" while swinging a wok and knocking the living daylights out of Germany and Japan, now that's awesome.**

 **And Finland's Santa!**

 **(that's funny, I matched up as Finland when I took a quiz...)**

 **Guardianluver out.**


	6. Christmas Special: 1

**Holiday Special**

* * *

While Jessica and Max were having their unfortunate circumstance, namely, retrieving the perfect Christmas tree, Lucy was at home thinking of what she wanted for Christmas. She really couldn't think of anything that she wanted. To be honest, all she wanted was for her friends to be happy.

Lucy tapped her paper with her pencil, and sighed. No ideas. So, when her phone rang, she was so bored that she picked up.

"Hey!" said the peppy, cheerful voice coming from the end of the line. "How _are_ you, gurl? Doin' fine?"

"Sheesh, why are you _always_ so peppy? Can't you calm down for at least a moment?" Lucy groaned. The girl was Lucy's closest friend, Ruby, who was a bunny-hybrid.

"No, I cannot! Especially when it's that time of year!" Lucy could literally see Ruby bouncing around her room, but the thought didn't make her more cheerful, rather, it made Lucy want to slap herself in the face at how energetic her friend was.

"Ugh, before you say anything, I am not getting together with Max."

"I'm _not_ talking about that, okay?! But hey, you guys make an excellent couple."

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright, Miss Grouchy Pants, I will shut up. But can you at least consider-"

"I will not consider anything. Now be quiet. What was it you wanted to call me for?"

"What are you planning on getting for Christmas? I can get you it," said Ruby from the phone. Lucy shook her head, but then realized that Ruby couldn't see that.

"I can't think of anything."

"Come on, you have to think of something!" whined Ruby from the phone. "How am I supposed to like, show that I'm happy for everything you've done for me if you don't have anything you want?!"

"I just want all of you to be happy."

"Wow, you sound like an old lady," Ruby remarked. "You worry too much about us, Lucy. You should worry about yourself, too. Alright then, here's my wish: You ought to relax and not worry about us. You work so hard, Lucy, that you sometimes forget to take care of yourself. So take a break, kay? And also: IF you don't have ANYTHING that you want, I'll take it upon myself to find something that screams 'Lucy'."

"Alright then, Ruby. You go ahead and do that."

"Cool. Happy holidays, Lucy." The call ended. Lucy dropped her cell and then looked up to hear a slamming of a car door. It was Max and Jessica coming home with a tree.

It was a fairly large tree, but then again, most of them were. However, both Max and Jessica looked as if they'd been through a war hog-tied together.

"That. Was. . Damn. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Done," groaned Jessica.

"Don't need to repeat that happened at the tree farm _stays_ in the godforsaken tree farm," grumbled Max. "Hey, look, the good part is we got the tree, and we have our old decorations which aren't completely, ridiculously overpriced."

"Um…? Am I missing something?" Lucy questioned. Both Jessica and Max shook their heads.

"You were not," Jessica said, "missing anything. It's better if you never, ever find out." Max shook his head in assent.

"Alrighty then," Lucy said. And then, Jessica nudged Max and whispered,

"You have that thing you want to give her, right?" Max blushed and pulled a small charm necklace out of his pocket, and placed it in Lucy's palm.

"Um… that's a gift from me to you. Count that as your Christmas gift," said Max gruffly. "Merry Christmas."

Lucy gave a wide smile from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Max." Max blushed again, while Jessica just gave an evil smirk.

[...]

Jessica was shaken awake as her phone began to ring under her pillow. She groaned, rubbing her swollen eyes. She'd stayed up too late once more to watch Genocide gameplay of Undertale. _It's not as if I have anything to learn from it. I did the post-Genocide route with the Genocide gameplay,_ Jessica thought, pulling on a too-big purple sweater on. She pulled out her phone from underneath her pillow and when she read who it was, she gave a sigh.

 _Static._ Static had been Jessica's best friend when she was little, but from then on she had lost all communication with him after she had moved from Japan to America. She placed the phone to her ear and said,

"Um, konichiwa, who is this?"

"Hey, Jess, is that you?" said the voice. "It's me, Static." Jessica gasped inwardly. It really was him! Had he moved to America after Jessica had left?

"Omigod, Static!" Jessica said. "It's been forever, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, but to me… it feels as if it was just yesterday we were little kids."

* * *

 **Bringing some more hybrids in, yo! I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of the holiday special. I'll be sure to update afterwards.**

 **Also, Sword Art Online- Vocaloid OPS will have its epilogue uploaded today along with other stuff.**

 **Guardianluver out. If you're lucky I'll make a character sheet.**


	7. Christmas Special: 2

**Christmas Special**

* * *

"Static! It's been so long," Jessica said into the phone. "So… um… would you like to meet up or something?"

"Sure, at a café, I guess?" Static said. Jessica giggled a little bit in her head, he was still the same awkward boy she'd known long ago.

"How about the one that sells really excellent cinnamon bunnies?" Jessica suggested.

"Okay. How about we meet at two?" Static said.

"Sure, bye!"

"Bye!"

Jessica pressed the hang up button and the call ended with a click. Jessica threw herself onto the bed and sighed. _Looks like this might be what they call a date, then, huh?_

[…]

"Pssst!" Max said into Lucy's ear. Lucy almost leaped into midair and then she whipped her head around and said,

"What in the name of baloney do you want?!"

Max looked a bit wounded before holding up a wrapped box. "This is Jessica's gift. Help me hide it!" Lucy grabbed the box and promptly walked up to a wall. She felt around for a moment before a door opened up. She shoved the box into the door. She slammed the door.

"What in the name of hel- I mean heck was that?!" Max stammered.

"Oh, I just realized not long ago that we have a hole in the wall, so…"

"Ah, I see, I see." Max put one hand on the back of his neck.

"So what was in the box?" Lucy demanded. "I won't tell Jessica, don't worry."

"Um… season 5 of Hetalia. She's been begging for that season for a while now."

"Ah, I see. Did you get me anything?" Lucy asked, leaning in towards Max's face. He glowed a bright, vivid red before saying,

"Uh, of course. Why are you so close? Is this supposed to be normal?" Max stammered.

"Of course, you're hallucinating," Lucy said, leaning back and then she opened her book. "Alright, please forget about this."

[…]

"Hey girl~!" giggled Ruby. Lucy smacked herself in the face and sighed.

"So _this_ was the reason why you called me out to go to your house! Shopping?! You know I hate shopping, Ruby! Unless it is for books and possibly awesome video games, I am _not_ going shopping with you!"

"Come on, Lucy, you have the worst clothes in the world. If you want a certain someone to notice you-"

"I DO NOT LIKE MAX-"

"You need to dress to impress! At least try on some of the stuff at GracieGrace, it's totally on me!" Ruby said, pulling out a shopping card. "Labelle is very enthusiastic when it comes to these things, she might even give us a discount-"

"Not if Gracie has anything to say about it," Lucy sighed. "She won't give _us_ a discount and worse yet she'll even pick through how utterly out of fashion I look."

"Exactly! We should go now!" Ruby grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her groaning and unwillingly into the store.

"Um, welcome to GracieGrace, where we specialize in haute couture for outfits and the home," Labelle said awkwardly, looking at the situation that the two were in.

"Thank you for welcoming us Labelle," said Ruby. "This certain girl here doesn't have any correct clothes, I was hoping you could get us something nice for her."

Labelle smiled and said,

"Sure, but of course." She waved the two of them over to a rack. "Here, this might work. It's a lawyer's uniform. It would be nice to pair it with some matching accessories, it'd really bring the outfit together."

The lawyer uniform was composed of a black suit at the top and a black dress. A red tie stood out on a white shirt. Ruby looked into Lucy's eyes before smirking.

"You're considering it, aren't ya?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Labelle looked a bit shocked at the word but she said,

"I'll make it at a discount. It's 3,000 Bells, but it's an excellent price to pay for the quality." Ruby's eyes gleamed in pure ecstasy before whipping out her shopping card and then saying,

"Sold! You got a deal!"

Lucy's face was bright red like a tomato. A very red tomato.

[…]

"Static!" Jessica said, waving a hand, noticing the purple-squirrel hybrid. He looked almost the same, except his hair was a bit messier and the yellow-lightning stripe in his hair was a bit more crooked and less defined.

"Jess!" Static said, holding up a hand, and then walking over. "It's been so long!"

"I know!" Jessica said, and they both smiled before awkwardly turning away at literally the same time. "So uh, what are you doing in America?"

"I'm getting a doctorate degree here," Static explained, "to become a doctor and all and make dad proud."

"Oh, I see," Jessica said. A waiter came over and asked them for an order, and then after Jessica placed an order for two cinnamon bunnies, Static said,

"So, what're you planning on doing?"

Jessica said,

"I'm planning on releasing some sort of video game on the Unreal 4 engine, I'm working with some friends on it." What Jessica said was true, Max was in charge of the programming while Lucy created the sprites.

"Oh, that's cool. You'll have to have me beta-play it first before you release it, okay?" Static said. The waiter dropped off the cinnamon bunnies and they both started eating.

Static almost choked on his.

"What's wrong? Too sweet for you?"

"That's mildly putting it," Static choked. "This is a diabetic's _nightmare_."

"Don't be silly. I can survive while eating it. Eat up, you have to eat _every single bite,_ " teased Jessica, drawing out the last three words. Static groaned.

"Is it just me or did you get even more sadistic than you did while in Japan?!" Static stammered.

"Of course I did. I get even more sadistic every year that goes by. NOW EAT YOUR CINNAMON BUNNY."

[…]

"I can't believe you got this," Lucy said, tugging at the short black skirt. "I can't believe I put it on."

"Chillax, you look fine," Ruby said, looking at Lucy up and down. "I have to say, I get a completely different impression of you. Want to stop at Brewster's for some coffee?"

"Sure," Lucy sighed. "Let me guess, Bunnie wants to meet with you there?" Bunnie was also one of Lucy's friends, but more of a Ruby friend than a Bunnie friend.

"Yeppers, Eunice is also gonna be there! It'll be _fun!_ Let's go!" Ruby grabbed Lucy's hand for the 1000069th time and lugged her to the café.

Just like Ruby predicted, the two hybrids, one a rabbit and another a sheep, were sitting there. Eunice had curly black hair and golden curled horns sticking out on both sides and a green patterned scarf. Bunnie had red, short hair with rabbit ears and she wore plaid.

Both were quietly discussing something, though Bunnie seemed more enthusiastic and was literally waving in midair like she really just didn't care.

Ruby waved at the two and Eunice smiled.

"Oh hello, Lucy, we were wondering where you two were at!" Eunice said politely. "Did Ruby buy that for you? It looks great on you."

"Um, thanks," Lucy said, embarrassed. "Have you guys already had coffee?"

"Bunnie did." Eunice pointed at the bunny-hybrid. "She is now on caffeine rush. Please help me now."

"Um, what did she have?"

"An espresso."

"Oh god, that's danger."

"So you tell me now," Eunice said sarcastically. Lucy gave a dry laugh and Ruby smiled. Still a couple more days till Christmas Eve.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, didn't you like the chapter? Okay, maybe if you didn't, you'll notice I'm trying to add fluff to this story. That's the point of Yatta, Deban Da. It's to make you laugh and smile, notice fluff, and there really isn't a lot of heaviness.**

 **I hope you're having some happy holidays, whether you celebrated Hanukah, are waiting for Christmas, celebrate Kwanza, whatever…**

 **So this is Guardianluver out. Cya!**


	8. Christmas Extra: Jingle the Reindeer

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

 _Theoretically late, but let me show you Jingle, the black-nosed reindeer_

* * *

"Lucy, are you seriously going to stay up _all_ night just to wait for Jingle to come?" Jessica whined. "You're already _way_ too hyper!"

"But I want to see Jingle! My parents always told me it's Jingle who delivers the presents, and I never got to see him once!" Lucy bounced around.

"You know they probably made it up, right?" asked Max. "If you've never seen him, that's probably proof that Jingle is just a myth. Like Jack the Czar of Halloween."

"Come on, he was real!" Lucy said. "You saw him, too!"

"Oh, whatever, fine," Jessica said. "You don't know it was just your own imagination played against you." She flipped a page in her sketchbook and doodled a picture of Jingle. "So, this is what he looks like?" Lucy went over and examined the picture.

"Yeah, that's how I always thought he would look." Jessica said,

"Alright, it's very late, Lucy. Want to sleep?"

"No. You guys sleep, I want to see Jingle."

"You do know he's a child myth, right? He's only there so kids believe there's someone out there delivering presents."

"You guys are no fun!" Lucy said.

[…]

Max and Jessica had completely passed out, but Lucy was still hyper and awake (probably due to an excess amount of coffee, sugar, and well…). She really believed in Jingle the reindeer, she just had to see if it was true. Her spirits were indeed dampened by Max and Jessica telling her that Jingle couldn't possibly be real, but she clung to hope.

But soon, it looked like Jingle wasn't going to be there, and she felt completely crushed. She curled up and hoped that she could just disappear because of how stupid she had sounded. Then, a sound of rustling and the tell-tale jingle of bells sounded and she looked up, and she gasped.

It was a reindeer-anthro, whose eyes were twinkling with absolute joy of Christmas.

"Are you… Jingle?" Lucy asked, suddenly hopeful. The reindeer-anthro said,

"Of course! I'm Jingle, the black-nosed reindeer! Well, I'm supposed to be dropping off the gifts," said Jingle. "Hey, do you want anything? What do you like better, things you can step on or things you lean on?"

"Lean on," Lucy said immediately. Jingle considered this before saying,

"Which do you like better? Huge things or things you can lean on?"

"Huge things," said Lucy. Jingle grinned and dug a hand into his giant bag of toys and pulled out something.

"Here, I bet you'll _love_ this. Merry Christmas!" Jingle winked and disappeared. Lucy said, amazed,

"Wow, then he really is real!" She unwrapped the present and out popped a gigantic piano. "How… how… did that ever fit into this small little box?!"

 **~Omake (extra) ~**

"So, you're saying that Jingle really came to the house and dropped off this _humongous_ piano?!" screamed Jessica. "HOW IN THE NAME OF HOLY MANKIND DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!"

"Jingle's a miracle worker…" Max said. "Wow."

"It's the Jingle Piano!" Lucy laughed.

* * *

 **I met Jingle on Christmas Eve on Animal Crossing and he gave me a Jingle Piano. How that ever fit into the box and how it fit into my pockets, I will never know.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone!**


	9. Thrown Into Undertale- Jessica

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

 _Thrown into Undertale- Jessica_

 _This'll become a three-part series. From what you've gathered about Jessica, she's already used to Undertale and is part of its fandom. What would happen to her if she was in it herself?_

* * *

Wind whistled around Jessica's ears as she was falling, falling, falling. She didn't know how she got into this situation, but she did. She hit the ground with a loud thump on a bed of golden flowers. She looked up as she brushed her skirt.

"Wait…" she said. "Humongous hole… golden flowers." _I'm… in Undertale._ Under normal circumstances, she might've fangirled like crazy and jumped around singing at the top of her lungs, but today it wasn't it. She was scared. She decided to head forward, where she knew Flowey awaited.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" the golden bloom said. "Looks like you're new to the Underground."

"That's right, I am," Jessica snarled under her breath. "Let's get this over with."

"In the Underground, LOVE," they were getting into the fight, "is shared through little white… friendliness pellets! Alright, move around! Catch as many as you can!"

Jessica dodged them, leaping around and none of the bullets made any contact.

"Hey buddy. You missed," the flower said. "Let's try again."

More rings of bullets, and Jessica dodged.

"Are you braindead? Run into the bul- friendliness pellets!" Flowey roared. Jessica dodged them all once more and then Flowey laughed.

"Ha. Ha. You know what's going on here, don't you? DIE."

Jessica shut her eyes, knowing that help would be at her aid soon enough, and then a gleaming ball of fire flew by and then Jessica shouted in her head, _yay, goatmom!_

Toriel sighed.

"What a horrible creature, terrorizing an innocent youth. I am Toriel, my child, the caretaker of the RUINS. Take my hand. You are safe here." Toriel outstretched her hand and Jessica took it. Her adventure through the underground was just beginning. Jessica was still secretly fangirling in her head.

* * *

 **Only just beginning. There will be the 'crucial' parts, like battling Toriel, greeting Sans, and others. I hope you'll enjoy the 'Thrown into Undertale' arc.**

 **Guardianluver out~!**


	10. Undertale- Jessica

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

 _The experiences in Undertale that Jessica will experience: fighting Toriel, meeting Sans, and fighting Papyrus._

* * *

 _ **FIGHTING TORIEL**_

Jessica knew what was going to happen when she arrived at HOME. She decided to look around the area for herself, because she had only seen it in-game. Her eyes scanned the picture of the golden flower, running her hands across the neat toys (none of them interested her) and then she decided to settle into the comfy bed. When she woke up, she stretched and saw the plate of butterscotch-cinnamon pie lying on the floor.

She crouched down and picked it up. She adjusted the faded ribbon on her arm and stood up, getting ready to head to Toriel's room. She entered the room, putting her palms on the bed and bouncing up and down slightly on it. Jessica took a look at Toriel's journal, which said: _Why did the skeleton want to make friends? Because she was bone-ly._ The entire page was covered with those jokes. Jessica gave a smile, despite herself.

 _I have to get back home… Being stuck in a video game is not natural,_ Jessica decided. She grabbed the book on subterranean plants and flipped through it. Nothing but the article on water sausages. She put the book back on the shelf and headed for the living room. The fire was crackling merrily while Toriel was reading.

Jessica headed for the kitchen. She opened the fridge. _Chocolate._ She opened the drawer to find kitchen utensils. She remembered the day she had started the Genocide run and Chara's voice had spoken in her mind, saying, **'Where are the knives'** instead. She hadn't liked it. She talked to Toriel.

Jessica felt apprehensive. _I know what's coming up. I need to spare her… If I kill her… I won't get my happy ending. I won't be able to go back home._

 _Alright then._ When Toriel stood up to leave, Jessica followed, her throat full of dread. When Toriel turned finally and said,

"Do you want to leave that badly? Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." She turned and then Jessica bit her lip. _Alright. Just do what you did when you fought her._

Jessica refrained from fighting. She didn't fight, she held back, dodging the fire and then she spread out her hands, and said,

"Mom, I can't fight you. I don't… I don't have the DETERMINATION to fight you. Mom, I need you to believe me… I'm going to come back one day." Toriel looked like she was close to tears and wrapped her arms around Jessica. Jessica closed her eyes. It felt just like she had imagined… Fur and all. She waved her goatmom goodbye and headed for Snowdin.

* * *

 _ **MEETING SANS**_

Jessica was waiting apprehensively for Sans to appear. Like she expected, when she was extremely close to the gate that separated the RUINS from Snowdin, she heard footsteps. Slowly, she stopped as Sans's voice said,

"Human." Jessica turned on the spot and extended her hand. Sans looked shocked and then with a loud ' _pbht'_ the whoopie cushion took action.

"Huh, that's odd…" Sans said. Jessica was excited that her favorite skeleton-pun child was in front of her. But wait… just how old was Sans? Jessica shrugged and her head yelled, _it don't matter!_

"What is?" Jessica asked brightly. Sans's face seemed to say, _that._ Jessica clamped her mouth shut and followed Sans as he led her towards the conveniently shaped lamp and told her to hide behind it.

Well, Jessica was excited. Sans looked pretty cool and she couldn't wait to see Papyrus. Sometimes her fangirl tendencies overruled her and clouded her judgement. She probably could care less about going home. Because skeletons overrule a tendency to go home.

Seems legit. She almost burst out in laughter as she watched Papyrus and Sans. It was funnier in real life. And then when Papyrus turned away, Jessica quietly got out from behind the lamp. Sans looked at Jessica oddly.

"Hey, kiddo." Jessica turned around as Sans looked at her, up and down oddly.

"What are you?"

"Huh?" Jessica unconsciously put her hands to her hair. She'd discovered already that her ram's horns weren't there. That couldn't be what Sans was talking about…

"I mean… You act like you _know_ what you're supposed to do. Are you some sort of dirty hacker? Do you _know_ about the timelines? What are you even doing?" Sans demanded. Jessica looked like she'd been hit in the gut. All she said was,

"I don't know anymore." She turned and disappeared down the road.

* * *

 _ **FIGHTING PAPYRUS**_

Papyrus and Jessica stood, face to face. Jessica swallowed the knot forming in her throat and said,

"Well, old buddy… here we go." Papyrus sighed, and then he summoned his bone attacks and threw them at Jessica. Jessica leaped up into the air, ducking under one narrowly before leaping over the other. They weren't easy to dodge, especially after her soul had turned blue. She remembered all those times she had gotten killed and then kidnapped by Papyrus.

She laughed in spite of the situation she was in, and then she leaped out at Papyrus and pretended to hit him. Not hard, not light, just… um… yeah, a tap. Once Papyrus let her go, she brushed the flower pollen off of her Manly Bandanna, and readied her DETERMINATION. A date with Papyrus could be held off till later… she still had something else to do.

Undyne was waiting for her.

* * *

 **Afterwards is a battle with Undyne… date with Papyrus, and Mettaton's deadly quiz show! We all love that Happstablooky in a metal case-y! Guardianluver out!**

 **AND WAIT. Can you guys just PM me your reviews? I can't see them at all even though it says that you guys have reviewed… I hope FF stops glitching out! No worries though… GET DUNKED ON!**


	11. Metal Crusher

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

 _We're going into some battles today with Jessica: Undyne, Mettaton, and much, much more ;) Plus we can't forget about a lovely date with Papyrus… plus Jessica already knows what's coming up._

* * *

Jessica opened up her umbrella and flapped it open. Monster Kid jumped around excitedly besides her, and Jessica couldn't help but smile at the little kid's antics. Monster Kid was just _sooo_ adorable she could just melt and squeeze its little cheeks, heheheheheheh-

Jessica smacked herself in the face to stop herself from thinking those thoughts and followed Monster Kid through the Waterfall area. And then when it finally came time that she had to face Undyne… she knew that she would have to save that little Monster Kid. She didn't want to harm the thing.

* * *

 **BATTLE WITH UNDYNE**

"Hey Undyne!" Jessica called, challenging Undyne. "I bet you that I will dodge every single one of your bullets! Just throw 'em at me and I'll show you who's boss!" Undyne gritted her teeth and then Jessica's soul turned green as Jessica threw out a spear, dodging every single bullet and deflecting them with apparent ease. Jessica's forehead was beaded with sweat, as she struggled to deflect the attacks. Fighting Undyne was tougher than it looked, but she was boasting for the pure sake of making Undyne furious.

She punched FLEE and disappeared, while Undyne roared with absolute fury as she tried to chase Jessica to the Hotlands. Jessica laughed internally when she saw Sans napping at his sentry station, and then Undyne stormed over to the sentry station to yell at Sans, which successfully caused Jessica to be capable of running away and buying a few seconds.

"So… hot…" Undyne panted. "Must… keep…" She fell on the floor and then Jessica chuckled inwardly and said,

"That's what you get for doing that to me!" Jessica went over to the water cooler that was conveniently there and took a cup of water. She then poured it over Undyne's head. Undyne woke up, and then just stared at Jessica. Jessica stared back, a small smile on her face. Undyne disappeared, her armor clanking. Jessica shrugged before she took the River Person's boat back to Snowdin for a date with Papyrus. She'd deal with Mettaton and his 'QUIZ SHOW WITH A KILLER ROBOT~!' when she came back.

* * *

 **DATE WITH PAPYRUS**

Jessica observed a dirty sock lying in Papyrus's house.

 _SANS! PUT YOUR DIRTY SOCK BACK!_

 _Ok._

 _DON'T JUST SAY OK, PUT IT BACK!_

 _Ok._

 _IT'S STILL THERE!_

She laughed as she continued reading it, but then she pointed at Papyrus's room, ready for the date. She knew it would end up in almost complete disaster anyway. After they got up to a point where Papyrus had revealed his 'cool guy' clothes, Jessica held her stomach so she wouldn't double over in complete hilarious laughter and hurt Papyrus's feelings. But… it was even more ridiculous seeing it with her own eyes than the game sprite. And the game sprite was _hilarious._ She observed the hat and then Papyrus said,

"MY HAT?" Jessica nodded. Papyrus said, "MY HAT! YOU ARE RIGHT, HUMAN!" Out came the spaghetti. Jessica took the spaghetti and tried it out. Oh boy, wow… she struggled not to puke. And then finally came the confession: Papyrus did not love her. Jessica couldn't help but think, _well good any relationship with you would probably end up with a pasdastier anyway-_ only to chuckle at the stupid pun she had made. She waved a goodbye to Papyrus before heading back to the River Person's place for a ride back to Hotlands, where Mettaton's deadly quiz show awaited.

* * *

 **THE DEADLY QUIZ SHOW**

"What is the king's real name?" Mettaton said, giving out the answers. Jessica chose 'ASGORE DREAMURR', as she had already knew it. Alphys was sweating, thinking that it was odd that Jessica would know the answers so quickly… she didn't even look up at Alphys _once._ And then came the Mew Mew Kissie Cutie 2 question, and then Jessica answered it even more quickly than Alphys did, which gave Alphys a sputter of surprise… she hadn't been expecting that _Jessica_ would watch Mew Mew Kissie Cutie!

Actually Jessica had seen it on one occasion. Too many cat ears, even for a girl who grew up with villagers who were anthros. Then came the crush question!

Jessica smirked as she chose Undyne. She had been one of the people to see a blooming relationship between Alphys and Undyne, it was just a bit _way_ too obvious. Alphys ended up with her face bright red (even brighter than Toni's tomatoes, chuckled Jessica) and Mettaton chiding that everyone had knew about it. Alphys just seemed so shocked that she had completely forgot about the Mew Mew Kissie Cutie thing as well.

Jessica felt DETERMINATION blossoming within her. An explosive cooking lesson with Undyne, Muffet, and Mettaton EX was coming up. In the words of Romano… "The broadcast is reporting a shitstorm and it's coming your way!"

* * *

 **YEAH AND ALSO HERE'S A PREVIEW OF A HETALIA X UNDERTALE CROSSOVER:**

"Hey, Waterfall…" France observed, looking at the mute, blue-haired region. "Why don't you talk? It's like you're always quiet and you never speak unless it's dire… can you say something?" Waterfall's light aqua-colored eyes just stared at France and France stared back. And then Waterfall said, in a very soft voice,

"Blue-bastard-with-a-beard." France almost did a spit take with his drink in surprise. And then Snowdin said,

"What did you expect? You told him to say something and he did!"

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED, MAX'S EXPERIENECES WILL COME UP SOON ENOUGH**

 **BYE**


	12. ONLY FIRE LIVES

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

* * *

 _ **UNDYNE'S COOKING**_

Let me tell it to you: Jessica enjoyed it when the house that belonged to Undyne caught fire, at least from within the game. Now in real life, however… it just became what one might call 'hilarious'.

Here she stood, clutching her stomach and laughing as the house in front of them exploded with fire and here she was, still drinking her cup of tea. Great, just freaking great. Jessica took a sip of her tea as Undyne told her that she would be staying in Snowdin.

Jessica nodded, taking a sip of her tea. She discarded the empty bottle and decided to board the river person's boat towards Hotlands. She was ready to beat Mettaton EX's face when she headed towards the CORE.

* * *

 _ **METTATON BATTLE**_

Jessica successfully dodged attacks, jumping up, left, and right while trying to fire with her brand new yellow soul. However, just like she expected, her attacks were deflected over and over again. When Alphys's phone call came, she pressed the phone to her ear and listened to what Alphys told her. Turn Mettaton around, flick switch, and presto, anime robot.

"OH, like, my god, Mettaton! There's totes a mirror behind you!" screamed Jessica. While Mettaton looked for it, Jessica punched the switch, seeing as he was distracted.

"Did. You. Just. Press. My. Switch?" Mettaton asked suddenly. He screamed while he transformed, and then Jessica heard his crowning phrase… " _Oh yesssss…'_

She braced herself for a rating battle. Oh great, there they were. The essay question appeared and Jessica typed in 'Toby Fo' from prior experience. She waited, and then smiled, satisfied, when Mettaton said,

"Toby? What is Toby? It sounds hot!" Jessica sighed and the battle progressed. She blew off Mettaton's arms (whoopsie) and then his legs fell off (oh god.) The ratings were climbing higher and higher, bit just ve-ery slowly. She posed dramatically and the crowd oohed and aahed.

Now she really wanted to chuck a few onions into the crowd. The constant 'oohing' and 'aahing' was making her sick. _Just…_ Jessica thought, _gotta get the ratings a little bit higher-_

It hit the 10,000 mark. She wiped sweat from her forehead as Mettaton spoke to Napstablook. Her mind drifted to the building next to Napstablook's home… the old home of Happstablook, the happy ghost.

She felt a rush of determination as she headed for New Home.

 _I… I'll be able to go home._

* * *

 **Crappy chapter is a crappy chapter… to reflect on what a horrible girl I'm being… here you go.**


	13. Judgement

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

 _AND WE ARE BACK WITH A NOT CRAPPY CHAPTER!_

* * *

 **IN NEW HOME**

"Wow…" Jessica said. She headed for the shared room of Asriel and Chara, slowly opening up the childishly gift-wrapped boxes. A worn, rusty dagger gripped in one hand and a locket with 'best friends forever' resting against her chest.

The monster tale. Of course, she had heard it so many times she probably could say it asleep. But every time she heard it, she still had chills running down the back of her spine. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

 _Despite everything, it's still me._

She headed for Asgore's room, and opened up the journal. _Howdy! It's a nice day today._

She heard birds chirping. _Huh. It really is a nice day._ Flowers were beautifully in bloom, looking like someone had just tended to them. _On days like this… kids like you… should be burning in hell._

She shook the thought away feverishly and headed for the kitchen, taking the key and dangling on her phone's keychain. Right, she would have to take a letter to Alphys later. Smoothly and quickly, she unlocked the gates.

The voices of the monsters filled her with determination. The story… still sent chills down her back. Of course, she was a valid supporter of Asriel x Chara… but she couldn't be thinking about that right now. She continued forward.

"Aren't you happy? You're going to be free."

Jessica was indeed happy she would be free. When she was… would it be possible for her to go home? She squared her shoulders. She'd deal with that problem later. The save point.

 _Final Hallway._ She pushed it and saved the game, opening up the box to grab what she wanted (cinnamon bunnies and a snowman piece) and stored what she didn't need away. She then cleared her throat and continued, ready to meet Sans.

She headed for the end of the Judgement Hall. At the end…

* * *

 **JUDGEMENT**

"Human. Here, you will be judged," Sans said in a voice unlike his own. Jessica listened to Sans talk. There was a reason why she more or less dressed up like a human Sans for Halloween. When asked, Jessica laughed and said because of reasons.

She actually scared a couple little kids with a bunch of well-chosen Sans quotes. Max had stepped in and told the kids there was nothing to be afraid of. He had then glared pointedly at her, and then Jessica had feigned ignorance.

Then, Sans said,

"But you. You never hurt anyone. You never gained any LOVE, but you gained love." Sans paused. "Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it does," Jessica replied. Sans looked startled.

"You're strange, you know. You act like you've seen this before. Like this isn't the first time you've entered this world," Sans said. Jessica's lips curled suddenly, and then she began to laugh.

"I'm taking that as a compliment!" Jessica laughed.

"Heh. Kid, this'll be your toughest task, going against the Monster King," Sans said. "You ready?"

"Yep. I'm DETERMINED," Jessica laughed. Sans smiled. He held out a fist and Jessica did a fist bump.

"Go on kid. I'm rooting for you."

Jessica smiled. Sans then disappeared. The girl squared her shoulders, preparing for a tough battle. She was scared, but still, she was determined. She'd be damned if she was going to break down and cry. And slowly, she told herself,

"If the fate of humans and monsters rest on you, it's gonna suck if the main heroine breaks down. Get up and _go._ " She stood up, heading for Asgore's throne.


	14. Your Best Nightmare

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

* * *

 **FIGHTING ASGORE**

Jessica had been right to expect a tough time from Asgore. Hell, she had spent most of her time trying to beat him, and then surprisingly on Sans's fight she had beat him in a thrice. She had felt shocked… and then she immediately closed the game to curl up in a corner and cry.

Only to kill him again.

"Look, Asgore, I don't want any bloodshed. Put down the weapon, _please._ " Asgore's eyes were shielded from her and then Jessica thought, _pie. NOW._

She held out the pie and said,

"If you put down the weapon, I'll give you this." Asgore's eyes flickered once, twice, before the trident was raised, crackling with power, and then was brought back down again. Jessica gave a scream of shock and then she yelled,

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL, GOATDAD?! I TRY TO-" Then she realized that screaming was pointless, just like it was in Mettaton's fight. _Screaming's not allowed!_

She dodged, and then she raised the knife over her head and then with a loud crack brought it down. She winced as the loud impact of the knife rang in her ears. And then she brought it down once more… and then as Asgore clutched his chest, she pushed the SPARE button.

"You would… do that?" Asgore croaked. Jessica smiled, showing that she meant it.

"Totally." She held out her hand. She knew what would happen, and then she saw the ring of bullets. She squeezed her eyes shut as there was a loud _bang_ as the bullets hit their target, and finally the final bullet split Asgore's heart into two.

"You _idiot._ Did you really think I didn't know who you are?" Flowey cackled. "In this world, it's _kill or be killed._ " And then her vision flickered out and then she fell into a dark abyss.

* * *

 **OMEGA FLOWEY**

Jessica was feeling creeped out and angered at the same time. _Damn you Flowey and your freaking useless idiot face and did I mention how much I want to rip you apart maybe I should've borrowed a pair of garden cutters just to show you-_

She doused what she was feeling and then Flowey's laugh rang throughout the world. She knew she couldn't die. _If you die… who knows what's going to happen to you? You're not outside the computer anymore._

 _Chances are…_

 _You're gonna disappear._

She raised the dagger and attacked. Like she suspected, it barely glanced off him with only one damage. She cursed under her breath as the WARNING sign for a soul appeared and then she dodged the attacks and then as the daggers moved back and forth, she pressed the ACT button and then the message displayed:

 ***you cried for help.**

Finally, the soul heard her cry and then the form shifted to reveal bandages. They healed her and then Jessica gritted her teeth.

"Let's go." The battles were tough, she was hurting badly on all sides, but then she was growing stronger and stronger…

Then the bullets. She closed her eyes, waiting for the strike to come…

And it never did. Wiping her brow, she saw the colored souls fly out and surround Flowey, and then he screamed,

" _WHAT?! NO, THIS CAN'T BE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!"_

" _YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"_

As a blur of color and sound swirled around her, Jessica winced as the sound of the explosion rang around them and then Flowey's curled up form appeared in front of her. She headed for it.

"This is the only way," he said. Jessica sighed. She pressed the SPARE button. "Killing me is the only way. Do you think I've learned… _anything_ from this?"

She pressed the Spare button again.

"I'll kill you."

SPARE.

"I'll kill everybody you love!"

SPARE.

"…?"

SPARE.

"Why are you being… so nice to me?"

SPARE.

"I don't understand."

SPARE.

"I don't understand!"

 ***Flowey ran away.**

"And when did you grow legs?!" Jessica screamed.

* * *

 **Phone call and True Lab are next**

 **Stay tuned for some more Now's Our Chance- Undertale**


	15. Don't give up! PUNK!

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

* * *

 **PHONE CALL**

Jessica blinked open her eyes, seeing black around her. Her cellphone rang and she pulled out of her pocket.

 _heya._

 _is anyone there...?_

 _well... just calling to say._

 _you made a snowman really happy._

 _guess i should say something else, too._

 _so..._

 _it's been a while._

 _the queen returned, and is now ruling over the underground._

 _she's enstated a new policy..._

 _all the humans who fall here will be treated not as enemies..._

 _but as friends._

 _it's probably for the best, anyway._

 _the human souls the king gathered..._

 _seem to have disappeared._

 _so, uh, that plan ain't happening any time soon._

 _but even though people are heartbroken over the king..._

 _... and things are looking grim for our freedom..._

 _the queen's trying her best not to let us give up hope._

 _so, uh, hey..._

 _if we're not giving up down here..._

 _don't give up wherever you are, ok?_

 _who knows how long it will take..._

 _but we will get out of here._

 _SANS! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?_

 _oh, nobody._

 _WHAT!? NOBODY!?_

 _CAN I TALK TO THEM, TOO?_

 _here, knock yourself out._

 _WAIT A SECOND..._

 _I RECOGNISE THIS NUMBER!_

 _ATTENTION, HUMAN!_

 _I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS..._

 _AM NOW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!_

 _IT'S EVERYTHING I EVER DREAMED OF..._

 _EXCEPT, INSTEAD OF FIGHTING, WE JUST WATER FLOWERS._

 _SO THAT'S EVER- SO- SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT._

 _AND, WE'RE HELPING DR. ALPHYS WITH HER RESEARCH!_

 _SHE'S GONNA FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE._

 _UNDYNE IS HELPING HER TOO!_

 _THOUGH, TO BE HONEST, HER METHOD OF HELPING..._

 _SEEMS KIND OF..._

 _EXPLOSION- INDUCING._

 _BUT I THINK ALPHYS LIKES HAVING HER AROUND._

 _UH OH!_

 _Hey!_

 _What are you up to, punk!?_

 _Ngahhhh!_

 _PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE PHONE._

 _Hey!_

 _Who's in charge here!?_

 _ME._

 _Oh... yeah, that's right!_

 _I quit my job as leader of the Royal Guard._

 _Actually, since we won't be fighting anymore..._

 _The Royal Guard totally disbanded._

 _There's, uh, only one member now._

 _BUT HE'S EXTREMELY GOOD._

 _Yeah! He is!_

 _C'mere!_

 _PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON._

 _Anyways, now I'm working as Alphy's lab assistant..._

 _We're gonna find a way out of this dump once and for all!_

 _Oh yeah, and I'm a gym teacher at the queen's new school._

 _Did you know I can bench-press seven children!?_

 _Awesome, right?_

 _..._

 _Hey._

 _I'm sorry about what happned with ASGORE._

 _You were just doing what you had to._

 _It's not your fault he..._

 _..._

 _Ah, darn it._

 _I miss the big guy._

 _..._

 _Come on, Undyne!_

 _Snap out of it!_

 _Uh, I guess I'll tell you how Alphys is doing._

 _Well, she's the same as ever._

 _Maybe a little more reclusive than normal._

 _Seems like something's really bothering her..._

 _But she can get through it!_

 _I'm there supporting her!_

 _That's what friends are for, right?_

 _..._

 _Hey, where-ever you are..._

 _I hope it's better than here._

 _It took a lot of sacrifice for you to get there..._

 _So, where-ever you are..._

 _You have to try to be happy, okay!?_

 _For our sakes!_

 _We'll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it._

 _We're all with you!_

 _Everyone is!_

 _Even the queen!_

 _..._

 _HEYYY!_

 _WAIT a second!_

 _TORIEL!_

 _TORIEL!_

 _Do you wanna...?_

 _..._

 _Heh, she says she's busy._

 _BUT IF SHE KNEW WHO WE WERE TALKING TO..._

 _we wouldn't get the phone back for at least a few hours._

 _WE HAVE THE MERCY TO SPARE YOU FROM HER!_

 _But call back any time, ok?!_

 _She'd love to talk!_

 _oh, whoops._

 _this thing's almost outta batteries._

 _so, hate to cut this short, but..._

 _be seeing you, ok, buddy?_

 _BYE BYE FOR NOW! See ya, punk!_

Tears were in Jessica's eyes as she heard this. And then the phone call ended, and then she hung her head. _Time for the True Lab…_

 _I have to stay DETERMINED._

* * *

 **TRUE LAB**

Jessica bit her lip as she talked to Lemon Bread. She flexed slightly, and then hummed a sad tune. Lemon Bread croaked suddenly, and then Jessica leaped back before the GUI said, _Could this possibly be goodbye?!_

She pressed the SPARE button, and then the battle ended. Walking away, she turned and then walked down the winding, dark hallways… the amalgamates scared her, with their creepy looks and expressions… and she wanted to cry whenever she saw them.

Then, she ran into Snowdrake's mother. She bit back a scream as the creature advanced. _Stay away! Stay away!_

Quickly, she told a joke and then Snowdrake's mother's expression changed slightly. She told a third joke.

 _It's… so cold._

She told a final joke and then…

 _Her expression changes completely._

She pressed the SPARE button, and then the battle ended. She was heading closer and closer for the end of the game.

She just hoped she would be strong enough.

* * *

 **DID YOU LIKE THE PHONE CALL?**

 **ALSO DO YOU WANNA UNDERTALE ROLEPLAY?**

 **WITH OCs?**

 **AND THEN IT COULD BE A STORY?**

 **YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


	16. Absolute God of Hyperdeath!

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

* * *

 _We're moving on… to THE ASRIEL BOSS FIGHT! HELL YEA!_

* * *

 **ASRIEL**

Jessica moved ahead, knowing what was coming. The Asriel fight… aka the boss fight against the ultimate god of Hyperdeath. Supposedly. But she knew that deep down it was Asriel, fighting for Chara.

The first human. She remained DETERMINED as always, and as she headed forward, her phone rang like she expected it to. It was the voice… of someone she wasn't familiar (but she really was) with. _"Chara. See you soon."_

She snapped the phone shut. _Not if I manage to make Asriel come out first._ She headed for the elevator and punched in her destination.

All of a sudden the elevator rattled and when it crashed into New Home, it had been completely surrounded by vines. _There we go. True Pacifist route on._

She headed for the throne, and then her eyes widened and a smile broke out on her face when she saw Asgore, who greeted her.

Soon, all of her friends flooded in and then Papyrus said,

"Oh, a little flower suggested it to me." Jessica face-palmed (mentally) and sighed, thinking, _Dear oh Dear Pap I love you but really, why take Flowey's suggestions into-_

She couldn't even finish when a vine whipped across, entangling all of her friends. Flowey bared his teeth (whatever they were) into a grin and then laughed evilly.

"Oh, how hilarious," he cackled. "Thanks to you, they're all here in front of you… and I'm going to rip away your happy ending from you. You'll stay here forever…"

The battle screen was pulled up.

" _EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING YOU ONE MILLION TIMES!"_

Jessica winced, and then her friends took action in protecting her. Even now, this scene still brought tears to her eyes, the fact that they were willing to protect her, and then her friends shouted out support.

"You have to stay determined!"

"Child, you are the fate of humans and monsters," Asgore said kindly, although he was struggling against the bonds. Jessica gritted her teeth, and then finally Muffet and a million other monsters rooted them on, and finally Flowey screamed,

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" he screamed. "I won't allow it!"

[…]

And finally, it culminated to a battle with Asriel, god of Hyperdeath. Jessica pounded the SAVE button, saved all her friends, and then finally she extended her hands out to Asriel, begging him to rethink his decision, begging him to allow her to SAVE him.

He refused, trying to draw away and back away, screaming for her to stop. And finally, he just gave up. And then, becoming a smaller, child-like Asriel, he asked,

"Who are you?"

"Huh?"

"You don't look like Chara at all… I wonder why I mistook you for them. Who are you?"

"My name is Jessica, kiddo. I'm not Frisk. And I want to get home," Jessica replied.

"That explains it…" Asriel said. "In all these timelines I've never seen someone like you."

"You better be glad. There's only one version of me, and that's this one."

"I guess you're cool in a way," Asriel said. "For once you never died… and also you seemed to know exactly what to do-"

"That's because I've always controlled Frisk from outside. I'm the PLAYER." Jessica spread her hands. "Now, let's see about that hug."

[…]

Jessica awoke in her bed, and then finally she jolted off the covers.

"It was a dream… I wasn't in Undertale at all." Jessica groaned softly, sighing.

"Oi! Jessica! Time to get up!" Lucy screamed.

"Kay!" Jessica yelled back. Getting ready, she ran down the stairs.

On the screen of her computer, the picture of Asriel smiled.

* * *

 _And that is the end of Jessica's route! Sorry this chapter was a bit short, I have plans for Undertalia._

 _Hope you enjoyed! UP NEXT: MAX!_


	17. Undertale- Max

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

 _Now it's Max's turn to walk through Undertale! :D_

* * *

 **FLOWEY**

When Max hit the ground, he should've known that he was in Undertale from the gigantic hole, but since he had never played the game, and had only heard it from Jessica, he had not gathered all the pieces till he had seen the flower.

The flower with its smiling face and the high pitched voice and the evil smile and wink. "Howdy! I'm FLOWEY," it said. "FLOWEY the FLOWER."

 _Didn't Jessica warn me about this thing?! And that it's an evil thing who wants to kill you before you even start your journey through the underground?!_ Max was hyperventilating in his head and he warned himself, _Okay, Max._

The flower smiled.

"I bet you want some LOVE, don't you? Down in the underground, LOVE is spread through these little white… friendliness pellets." The aforementioned pellets appeared and then Max gripped a fist, remembering what Jessica had said.

 _If you ever play Undertale, just remember that those bullets are actually going to hurt you if you touch them._

He dodged them quickly.

"Hey buddy. You missed them. Let's try again, shall we?"

Quickly, Max dodged again and then the flower gritted its teeth.

"Are you braindead? Is this a joke? Run. Into. The. Bullets- friendliness pellets."

Max dodged them again.

"You know what's going on here… don't you? YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER." The flower's face immediately changed to one of horrifying evil and he cackled loudly. "DIE."

A circle of bullets surrounded Max and he winced. _Am I going to die?_

 _BANG!_

What the hell…? It was a gigantic fireball that knocked Flowey the stupid Flower through the air and then in his place was a large goatwoman.

* * *

 **TORIEL**

"What a horrible creature torturing a young and innocent youth," said the goatwoman, sighing. "Child, you have no need to fear me. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I come here daily to check if anybody has fallen.

"Come. You are quite safe here." She extended a hand and then Max took it. _She's a nice person,_ Jessica had said. _So you had better spare her!_

Max sighed, and followed Toriel into the RUINS, where she gave him a tour of all the puzzles. And then, Toriel smiled and told him to take care of some of the puzzles on his own while she went off home to clean up.

Max sighed.

 _Am I ever going to be able to get home again?_

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's short but I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer! Okay? Okay.**


	18. Toriel

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

* * *

 **HOME**

"My child, welcome _HOME._ " Toriel patted Max on the head. Max looked around at the surroundings.

 _It's very spacious…_ he noted. _Probably could fit a large family if she wanted._ Toriel led Max towards a room. "I hope that you'll enjoy staying here."

"I might…" Max said. Toriel led Max towards his own room.

"I have a surprise for you, my child," Toriel said kindly. Max looked up at Toriel, eyebrow cocked. Toriel led Max to a doorway. "It's your own room!" Max looked at the door. _It's a child's room. Did she used to have children?_

"Ah, is something burning…?" Toriel asked. "Okay, you can stay in the room. I have a surprise for you!" She ran into the kitchen, and then Max opened up the door. A bed was neatly done… it looked soft, warm, and inviting. Max face-planted on the bed, and then when he woke up, he found the blanket tucked neatly under his chin, and a slice of pie right next to him.

He got up, and then picked up the slice of pie. Butterscotch-cinnamon pie. He tucked it in his pockets. Yes, it was gross, but he hoped it would be able to stay perfectly in good condition.

 _I need to get out of here,_ Max thought in his head. He got up and then he saw Toriel reading a book on a queen-sized chair.

"Ah, you're awake. Did you see my surprise?" Toriel said, smiling. Max nodded. "Do you have anything to ask me?"

"How do you exit the Ruins?" Max asked.

Toriel paused. "Do you want to know an interesting snail fact?"

"I don't give a shit about snails!" Max said bluntly. "I want to know how to exit the Ruins!"

"…" Toriel paused. "I need to do something. Please stay here."

* * *

 **BATTLE AGAINST TORIEL**

Max gritted his teeth and followed Toriel to the exit of the Ruins.

"You want to leave that badly?" Toriel demanded. "Hmph. You are just like the others. Prove to me that you can survive!"

Max's eyes widened. _Holy shit she wants me to fight her do I kill her or what what do I do help me-_

Max then remembered Jessica's perky voice in his head.

 _Remember, you don't have to kill! Undertale is a happy RPG where nobody has to die! So if you ever get told that you need to prove yourself to survive, just give a big hug!_

Max gritted his teeth, dodging flames and then he said,

"Toriel, please, don't do this. I know you don't want to do this. Please, let me go!"

Toriel looked at him with some emotion. Some deep-seated emotion… and then she caved.

"That's right… you would only feel… feel trapped in this place. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. I know you want to go home." She came and hugged him. "All my fears… my wishes… and loneliness… for you, my child, I will put them aside.

"But please… once you leave the Ruins, do not come back. You understand, right?"

She drew back, stood up, and then walked away. Max looked at the door. He gripped the handle of the immense door, and then began walking down the large pathway.

* * *

 **FLOWEY**

"Clever. Very clever," said the flower. "You found a way to not kill her and yet still leave the Ruins.

"But what happens when you meet a ruthless killer? Will you kill them out of frustration? I am the prince of this new world. When you can't hold all that power anymore… will you leave ME to inherit it?" Flowey the Flower cackled loudly, before disappearing into the earth.

Max gripped the Toy Knife in one hand. _I am determined,_ he thought to himself. _That's right, I am._

 _Determined to get home!_


	19. Sans

**Yatta! Deban Da!**

* * *

 **MEETING SANS**

Max began walking through the forest, his head down, feeling guilty and afraid. Behind him he heard a large _snap_ of a stick. He froze for an instant, turning around to the space behind him. Something had moved… definitely…!

He didn't see anything. _Was it fake?_ He thought for a moment before shaking his head. _No… it couldn't have been fake, but what was it?_ He sighed. _Best not think about it._ He approached the exit.

"What's with these?" he said. "bars…?" He touched one of them and then there were the footsteps again. He froze.

"Hey. Human… hasn't anyone told you how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand," a voice said. Max remembered Jess excitedly telling him about Sans. He turned around, realizing the shadowy stranger that definitely had to be Sans had extended his hand and Max gripped it, and then heard the familiar sound of a whoopee cushion.

He facepalmed at his stupidity and then Sans chuckled.

"Ha. The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny," he said. He shrugged. "My name is Sans. Sans the Skeleton. You?"

"Max," Max said nonchalantly.

"Come with me. My brother might be here soon. No worries, the bars are big enough for anyone to slip through," Sans said, leading Max through the bars. "Hide behind that no so conveniently shaped lamp."

Max did so, squishing his body to fit the lamp and then heard the voice of a rather cocky skeleton speak about puzzles and the human and finally, Sans told him to come out.

"That's my brother. Isn't he cool?" Sans beamed.

Max blinked. _He has a weird idea of cool… I'm not sure whether I'll be able to handle this._ He brushed snow off his knees and continued to walk. He passed by a crossroads and checked the signs.

West- Ice.

North- Ice.

South- Ice.

East- Ice.

…

And Snowdin Town.

Max grinned to himself. Time to head East. And maybe he'd get out of this place alive.

* * *

 **Apologies for the short chapter today.**


	20. AN: Sorry

**Apologies everyone.**

 **I know you probably hate me for not updating.**

 **I'm trying my best for you guys.**

 **I can't feel motivated.**

 **I almost can't feel anything anymore.**

 **I only beat myself up for my own mistakes before brightening slightly.**

 **I listen to music, sleep, and drown myself with anime and YouTube in an attempt to make myself feel better but it doesn't work.**

 **Updates will come as fast as I can, I can promise you guys that.**

 **Thank you, if you read this at all.**


End file.
